uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Youri
NO LONGER UPDATED 'Appearance' Height: '''Head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''Purple dread tips, hands, feet, tail tip and areas around his eyes '''Skin color: '''Peach muzzle and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Rectangular shaped, green eyes with small irises '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has two dreads to one side of his face and a third one to the other. Back is not dreaded and instead soft white hair that kind of fluffs about '''Other noticeable features: *'Piercings - '''Has a total of 6 piercings, one eyebrow, one through his nose bride, two snake bites, one in his tongue and one in his nether regions *'Scars - Has scaring around the areads where cybernetics and flesh meet, meaing two clear scars along his hip bones and a scar along his right shoulder *'''Cybernetics - '''Legs and right arm are cybernetic made of a special material akind to androids and thus making them impossible to be noticed. Has no weapons build in besides Wolverine like claws in his arm. Has a metal plate in his head as well as multiple metal ribs '''Overall clothing style: Wears a green scarf around his neck covered by a brown jacked with rolled up sleeves. Wears two toned pants over green combat boots with golden toes. Wears black gloves with golden rings around the wrists 'Personality' Likes *Weapons *Cybernetics *Gore and bloodshed *Killing *Being respected *Reading Dislikes *Non-echidnas *Crossbreeding and hybrids *Mary-ka *Fia *Not being seen as the potential he is Fav drink: Water Fav food: Rare steak Personality: *Rebelious *Only listens to those he wants to listen to *Can't desplay aggresion *Quick to anger, but gets splitting headaches from anger *Stone cold killer *Hard to predict *Intelligent *Jack of all trades *Chronic feeling of emptiness *Hardworking *Not scared to get his hands dirty *0 sense of guilt *Sadist as hell *Bloodlust 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *High agility and speed *Jack of all trades *A lot smaller than he looks *Hard to read as to what he will do Weaknesses: *Anger him and the headaches are terrible enough to bring him to his knees leaving him wide open *Will keep fighting till the targer is dead, or he is *Willing to go to extremes to complete his goal 'History' *First child of Kay-ti and Sasha *Grew up with Kay-ti keeping him far away from weapons and isntead tried to stick his nose in the books *Did enjoy reading but just got curious about weapons *Started training with his mother in the art of stealth *Started exploring the vents and other cracks at the base at night, learning them like the back of his hand *Often spying on people, including his mother as she got her maintance done *Found out about her and Darwin *Kept silent watch on it for year upon year *Finally cracks in a certain anger as he acts upon it *Tries to posion Kay-ti causing her to lose the twins she was pregnant with at the time *Remained free of guilt *Starts teaming up with Palo-mei to bring down the tigers and take control of the legion *Started to force a conflict between tigers and echidnas *During this he, violently murdered Darwin, tried to posion Mary-ka and shot Duke all with help of Palo-mei *Was found out *Just straight out tried to suicide bomb the remaining tigers *Survived only because Julius showed pity and got him to safety *Gained cybernetics and metal plating for the missing parts of his body *After a large debate, got mind swiped and 'reprogremmed' *Became a dull shell of his formerself *Heavily dislikes how people behave around him *Gets sick of it and leaves the island and base *Meets Number who helds him out, at a price *Gets the cybernetics replaced by better ones and the mindswipe and reprogramming party get undone *Returns in time to shoot Talon and kill him *Stuck doing the bidding of Number *Gets Palo-mei involved *Keeps a fairly low profile throughout the drama that follows *Graduation inches closer *Forced to tutor Fia, almost like some test *Suffers from a lot of headaches, intense enough to making him vomit *Palo-mei gets injured to near death *Seems like that was enough to finally kick their soultouch into action *Gradutes in the end at a high enough skill level to get his own platoon *Mostly just been trying to adept to that all 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was never allowed near weapons as a child *Always was denied cybernetics due to how aggresive and dangerous he was *Really, REALLY miss using him * Category:Archive